Embodiments of the present disclosure described herein relate to image processing of a display device, and more particularly, relate to a display driver integrated circuit and a display driving system including the same.
In general, many electronic devices include display panels which may display images. The display panels may be implemented in various forms such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) panels, active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) panels, liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, electrophoretic display panels, electrowetting display panels, and plasma display panels (PDP). To drive display devices having the above display panels, display driver integrated circuits (ICs) are provided to the display devices and are supplied with power.
Recently, there are increased demands for miniaturized and portable display driving system such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), or a wearable device including a smart watch. In such display driving system, the display driver ICs are supplied with power by using batteries. However, due to the limitation in the capacities of the batteries and the limitation in the physical size of the batteries resulting from the miniaturization, reducing power consumption in the stage of driving the display driver IC has become important. Thus, there is a need for display driving systems which prevent users from recognizing the degradation in image quality and display images with lower power consumption.